


My Whole Body Is Reacting

by Bamsbutt



Series: Got7 Rarepair Bingo [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Confession, M/M, Piggybacks, and Cuteness, and it gets a little awkward, cause thats one of my fav things to write, goodnight kisses, innuendos, lolol, photoshoot, someone pops a boner, supportive Bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: “When we’re done I’m gonna ride you as payback for making me piggy back you earlier.” He teased below his breath.Logically, Yugyeom knew he was just talking about being carried to the car, but that is definitely not where his mind went. His eyes blew wide and he looked anywhere but at the person in front of him, praising every deity there was when the photographer told them they were done.Got7 have a photoshoot and Jinyoung is laying on Yugyeom who suddenly has to try really hard not to pop a boner while his crush is up against him.





	My Whole Body Is Reacting

**Author's Note:**

> Wheeeee~ I did another entry for the [ Rare pair bingo! ](https://got7rarepair.tumblr.com)
> 
> This entry is for my prompt Cold Shower!
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> p.s look, I know the title is kinda lame, using one of their song titles and all hurr durr, but eh it fits and I like it

Yugyeom sighed, adjusting his pose again as the photographer kept snapping shots of him. He was (hopefully) almost done with his solo shots and they’d be able to move straight onto the group shots and be done in no time. 

“Just a couple more.” He was instructed. He had his best ‘serious and sexy’ face on, but he was unable to stop the smile that graced his face as Jinyoung walked into the room and started to make fun of the photographer. Exaggerating his movements and making funny faces at him. 

“Yugyeom, some serious please, that’s not the concept we’re going for right now.” The photographer frowned as he scolded the idol. He pulled himself back into his poses, but not before shooting a playful glare at the older boy for getting him in trouble. Jinyoung just giggled, his hand not bothering to cover his mouth, since Yugyeom was the only one paying attention to him.

Yugyeom spent the next 10 minutes  _ not _ focusing on Jinyoung, who had apparently made it his job to distract him (he would have gotten the rest of his shoot done in 5 if he had been able to concentrate properly). The photographer finally informed him that he was done and could leave, so the first thing Yugyeom did was run over to tackle Jinyoung.

“Hyunggg, why’d you have to distract me? I could have been finished a lot sooner if you’d just let me work.” Yugyeom pouted, jumping onto Jinyoung’s back and laying his head on his shoulder as he complained. 

“But where would the fun be in that?” Jinyoung smirked, raising his eyebrow as he took hold of the younger’s legs so he wouldn’t fall off. “Yah, get off me you brat.” He said, but there was no bite to his words, not really wanting the younger to get down.

“Yeah, but we could get home sooner.” Yugyeom pointed out. He kicked his legs against Jinyoung’s side lightly, “Come on pony, let’s go round up the others for the group shoot.” He said, giggling at the affronted look on the older’s face. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but decided not to argue, walking over to the green room to get the rest of their band together. 

No one batted an eyelash at their behaviour as they informed them of the next shoot, and Jinyoung even pretended to gallop on their way back, Yugyeom almost falling off his back because he was laughing so hard.

Yugyeom got off his back, and they all stood in a line, waiting to be directed by the photographer. 

He found himself wedged between Jaebum and Mark, lying back on the floor. Yugyeom was content to lay as he waited for everyone else to take their places. He was comfortable between Mark and Jaebum, but it would have been cool if he could sit next to Jinyoung, even if he did get distracted by his pretty smile, and his perfect jawline. It would be worth it to sit next to his crush. 

It wasn’t long ago that Yugyeom had realised how he felt about the elder boy, discovering that he maybe wanted more than just the friendship they had. He’d just walked into the kitchen and seen Jinyoung heating up food in the microwave. He wasn’t even doing anything special, but Yugyeom had entered the room, taken one look at him and had to fight the urge to kiss his pretty face. And that’s when he had realised he wanted more from Jinyoung than he already had.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as someone began to settle themselves between his legs, and his eyes went wide as he realised who it was. Jinyoung was giggling, his hand now over his mouth as he shuffled backwards. “I didn’t mean to startle you Gyeom.” he chuckled, moving around to try and get comfortable. 

Yugyeom’s eyes went wide, and his hands went out to grip Jinyoung’s shoulders, begging him to stop moving. Jinyoung looked at him quizzically, but shrugged, laying back and splaying over the youngers lower body as the photographer had directed him. 

Yugyeom squeezed his eyes shut. He was not prepared for this. He had the object of his desires literally lying all over him and he had to try and work, and avoid the awkwardness that would come up if he popped a boner. But really, could you blame him when Jinyoung had been basically rubbing his (perfect) butt against him earlier? 

“Yugyeom, the camera’s over here.” The photographer said exasperated, his hand pointing to the camera in his hand. Yugyeom went red, quickly glancing away, before remembering he was supposed to be looking at the camera and not the wall to his left that had suddenly become very interesting.

“Come on Yugyeomie, I know you can do this. You only have to focus for a little bit longer.” Jinyoung didn’t turn around to tell him, but he brushed his hand up and down the youngers leg in reassurance, and that just made it worse. 

Sometimes he wished Jinyoung wasn’t so caring, and then he could brush his feelings away telling himself that obviously Jinyoung didn’t feel the same way. But he couldn’t, because Jinyoung did care, and they were close enough that sometimes Yugyeom thought that his feelings might be shared by the older boy, and then he’d see how close Jinyoung was with Mark, or Jackson or Jaebum and shake it off. He clearly got along better with the hyungs of the group. Why would he have feelings for someone so much younger than him?

It didn’t matter, he told himself. He just had to get through this last shoot and he’d be able to go home and hide in his room, maybe watch a movie with Bambam. Overall, just ignore his dumb crush. 

Jinyoung abruptly wiggled his butt again, changing his position as his hand went to take hold of the youngers leg and suddenly Yugyeoms whole body was on fire. He desperately tried to take hold of his thoughts as they began to stray into dangerous territory.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, attempting to get the images of his hyung doing lewd things out of his mind, before it became too obvious to the boy lying on top of him. Jinyoung looked up at him quizzically, looking slightly worried.

“I’m okay.” He smiled, trying to reassure him, however it looked more like he was grimacing, and that made Jinyoung even more worried. 

“We’re almost done.” Jinyoung tried to comfort him, again rubbing his hand along his leg in a soothing manner, but this just made everything worse for Yugyeom, who was now at least half hard and worried that Jinyoung would soon discover his problem. 

Jinyoung had apparently taken it upon himself to distract the youngest, probably trying to calm him. “When we’re done I’m gonna ride you as payback for making me piggy back you earlier.” He teased below his breath. 

Logically, Yugyeom knew he was just talking about being carried to the car, but that is definitely not where his mind went. His eyes blew wide and he looked anywhere but at the person in front of him, praising every deity there was when the photographer told them they were done. But he couldn’t escape until Jinyoung moved.

The boy on top of him was determined to see what was wrong, sitting up and scooting back so that he could talk to his friend comfortably. 

That’s when he noticed.

Jinyoung gasped in realisation at the same time Yugyeom tried not to cry out at the stimulation. Now that Jinyoung was in a sitting position, it was much easier for Yugyeom to push him away and run out of the room, escaping to the bathroom in shame.

He hid there, until Bambam came to find him and let him know the second van was going to leave soon and he had to get out of the outfit.

“Thanks.” He said softly in reply, following his best friend out of the bathroom.

“It’s okay.” Bambam replied simply. “Are you alright though? You seemed a bit off.” 

“Yeah, I just got flustered is all.” He shrugged. 

“Because of Jinyoung?”

“Yeah.” 

Bambam was the only one who knew about his feelings for Jinyoung. They told each other everything, including this.

“You wanna talk about it?” Bambam asked him, aware that he might not be comfortable to deal with it.

“Not yet, but later, I promise.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride home was uneventful. It was only Youngjae, Bambam and himself, the rest of the band having gone in the first van. Yugyeom laid his head on Bambam’s shoulder, and Youngjae was content to leave the pair alone, putting his headphones in to listen to music. 

Yugyeom must have nodded off because the next thing he knew, Bambam was shaking him awake having arrived at the dorm. He dragged himself out of the car, and up to their home, making Bambam peer in their front door to check that the coast was clear before Yugyeom would sneak past Jinyoung’s room and into his own. 

He collected his shower things from his room, planning to head straight to the bathroom, needing to take a cold shower, since his thoughts from earlier were still swirling around in his head.

He took his time in the shower, calming himself down and trying to figure out how he would talk to Jinyoung now. Maybe it was best to just pretend it had never happened, and hopefully the older boy would do the same. He knew he couldn’t rely on that though. He hoped desperately that it wouldn’t mess up their friendship.  Jinyoung meant to much to him, and he didn’t even want to think about what it would be like if they drifted apart. Not to mention how that would affect the rest of the group. He sighed, figuring if he spent any more time in the shower he’d start to get pruney. 

He walked down the hall in just his towel, thankfully not running into anyone and stepped into his room. Yugyeom froze in the doorway, almost dropping his toiletries, his face beginning to go red. Jinyoung was sitting in his bed, looking at him sheepishly, his hand moving to card through his hair nervously. Yugyeom was about to spin around and walk right back out when Jinyoung spoke up. 

“Could we talk?” he asked softly, looking up at the taller boy. 

“I guess I’ll go shower!” Bambam, who had also been in the room said, squeezing past Yugyeom and pushing him further into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Yugyeom stood awkwardly for a moment, a blush colouring his cheeks when he remembered he was still only wearing a towel. He was looking anywhere but at the beautiful human being that was currently sitting on his bed and decided he would speak first.

“Look, Hyung, what happened before… I didn’t, I mean, it could happen to anyone in that situation. It doesn’t mean anything I swear. You don’t have to be weirded out by it. It won’t happen again!” He rambled, trying to make it out to be no big deal. 

“Oh.” Jinyoung said, looking down at his feet. Now that Yugyeom looked at him properly, he didn’t seem grossed out. If anything he looked disappointed.

“Oh? Why oh?” Yugyeom asked, frowning slightly, wondering exactly why that had been Jinyoung’s first reaction

“Oh, um, nothing. Don’t worry about it Gyeomie, I won’t let it be awkward between us. We can pretend it didn’t even happen.” Jinyoung insisted, standing and heading towards the door.

“Wait, Hyung, why oh? Why was that your first reaction?” The maknae asked, reaching out the grab Jinyoung’s arm to stop him from leaving, his other hand still firmly grasping the towel around his waist.

“Well, I mean, I realise now that you don’t feel the same, so it doesn’t matter really.” He shrugged, eyes directed to the floor as he half heartedly tried to pull away.

“Feel the same as what Nyeongie?” Yugyeom asked, trying not to sound desperate.

Jinyoung was frozen, suddenly unsure if this was a good idea. He shouldn’t have come here, he should have just left it alone. Of course Yugyeom didn’t like him in that way, he was just adolescent and horny and Jinyoung had been (accidently) rubbing his butt on the other boys junk. Of course there had been a reaction. It would be more worrying if there hadn’t been. It was too late to play it off now though, Yugyeom could tell he wasn’t being completely honest. He knew him too well, but he really didn’t want to spill his guts and make it more awkward. All he could do now was hope for the best because otherwise their friendship was probably doomed.

“Uh, well, I kind of like you, and not just the, ‘we’re really great friends’ kinda way. More of like a, ‘I want to kiss you every night before you go to sleep, and be the only one who gets to cuddle you, and be the person you come to when everything’s too much and you just need a break, and also be the only one who can cause a reaction like the one today...’” Jinyoung explained, a pink blush staining his cheeks as he fidgeted with his hands. “Basically, Yugyeom, I kind of just fucking adore you.” He confessed, looking up to see the younger boys response. 

“Oh,” came the simple reply from Yugyeom, dropping Jinyoung’s arm as he processed his words.

“Yeah.” Jinyoung sighed. “But it’s fine, I get it, you were just turned on because I was lying all over you and that’s fine. Lets just move on from this and like ignore all the awkwardness… Please? If not for me then for the sake of the group.” The elder pleaded, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Yugyeom just pulled him into a one armed hug, his musical laughter reaching the other boys ears. “Hyung, I don’t want to forget it because I maybe don’t feel the same, but I know that I want to kiss you real bad.” The maknae confessed, a relieved grin on his face.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Jinyoung asked, his eyes shining as he smiled brilliantly, whiskers appearing at the edges of his eyes. Yugyeom didn’t need to be told twice, pulling back from the hug to press a solid kiss on his mouth, swiping his tongue along the elders lips in a request for entrance. 

Their kiss became passionate, and Jinyoung was very aware that the gorgeous boy in his arms was covered only by a towel. He pulled away, before things could get too steamy, knowing that Bambam would probably be back to get changed any minute now. 

“It’s going to be hard not cuddling Bambam anymore, but it’s worth it if I get a goodnight kiss every night.” Yugyeom teased, his free hand reaching up to stroke the soft skin of Jinyoung’s cheek. 

“Well that’s too bad, you’re mine now. He can go cuddle Youngjae or something.” The shorter boy grumbled, but ended up smiling shortly after, when he heard Yugyeom’s delighted laughter. 

“I’ll let him know hyung.” He replied, still giggling under his breath.

“Okay, well, now that that’s all sorted, I need to go have a cold shower…” Jinyoung blushed, once again carding his fingers through his messy hair. “But I’ll be back to make sure I get my goodnight kiss.” He promised, dropping one more, sweet kiss on Yugyeoms cheek, before rushing out of the room, holding the hem of his shirt down below his crotch.

 

Jinyoung returned a short while later, feeling a little awkward when he notice Bambam awake in his bed but he was quickly distracted by the grabby hands Yugyeom was making. He rushed over to the bed, getting pulled down into the tight embrace of the giant maknae, who peppered his face with kisses while Jinyoung blushed all the way to his ears, very aware of the other boy in the room.

“Finally,” was Bambam’s only reaction, the Thai boy not even looking up from his phone.


End file.
